


Fangs

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Dentistry, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Severus loathes the dentist, but Hermione will be damned if she doesn't follow after her parents and imbue the importance of dental hygiene in him... in as soft a way as she can.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 22
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

He was sat at the kitchen table, twiddling his fingers in a very un-Severus fashion. He wasn’t one to fidget, but the dentist set his nerves ablaze. He could hardly enjoy his coffee without spilling it down his front. His neglected mug sat in front of him, taunting him. He heard her soft footsteps behind him and finally exhaled as her hands started to massage his shoulders. A soft voice came from behind him,

“Severus, honestly. It’s just the dentist. It’s important, you know”.

A dismissive grunt was all he offered in reply. His hands had now joined the fiddling and were currently wringing themselves to death. He hadn’t realized how tense his muscles were until they involuntarily relaxed as she ran her hands down his arms from behind him, cupping his cold, clammy hands in her soft warm ones. She blessed him with her whisper,

“It’s going to be okay love, it’ll be quick. Then we’ll be back here before you know it, all safe and snug” she assured.

He turned his head to peer up at her. Her loving brown eyes sent a wave of relief over him, not entirely easing him, but enough that he stopped shaking.  
“Thank you dear” he murmured.

She stood up straight and placed her hands back on his shoulders before giving him a pat and turning to go put on her shoes. He scowled as he heard her playfully upbraid him under her breath for his choice of beverage before the dentist.

“I heard that” he grumbled.

He could hear her giggle from their bedroom which was soon followed by the clomp of her boots coming back toward him. He could feel himself tense up, not knowing that she could see him do so as she came nearer.

“Aww Sev, I was only kidding” she crooned in his ear before placing a kiss on the top of his head,

“And we should leave in a few minutes. It’s going to be okay” she smiled at him as she walked toward the door to put on her coat. 

He could hear her failing to suppress a giggle as he furiously raced back to the bathroom to brush his teeth for the fifth time that morning. He left the bathroom without his dignity, but forcing himself to act as though nothing had just happened.

“Ready” he said to her in a falsely calm voice as he met her at the door.

“Sure you are” she winked before pulling him down for a proper kiss.

“Mmm, minty. Good job brushing your fangs” she chortled as she ran out the door, being quickly pursued by him with a wicked grin on his face.


	2. Of Dentists and Doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Hermione get home from the dentist with him still in a sour mood and her trying to coax him out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this after my dentist appointment (which may or may not be obvious), but if you're reading this then I'd like to preemptively thank you for indulging me in this short story.

Severus returned to his seat at the kitchen table and held his face in his hands. He listened to Hermione kick off her boots and shuffle out of her coat before hanging it up. He was still in a bad mood despite the visit having gone actually quite well, but he wouldn’t admit to that. He heard her padding over to him and secretly blushed when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her head on top of his,

“Now that wasn’t so bad, was it Sev?” She asked softly.

“Horrible” he grumbled, face still buried in his hands. 

“Oh, come now” she knelt next to him and pried his hands away.

He looked down at her, unsure of what to say. He let a slight smirk escape as she placed her hands on both sides of his face,

“You were brave today, love. I’m proud of you” she cooed.

He pulled away in exasperation and huffed.

“Don’t patronize me” he uttered, looking entirely defeated.

She wiggled her way between him and the table to claim her seat on his lap. He continued to glare at her with stern eyes.

“Now don’t give me that look, you did so well!” She insisted, “They even said so!”.

“You know very well that it is only because of you” he challenged.

“Even so, I’m proud you. So quit being a grouch and kiss me” she added playfully.

In the most measured and calculated way he could, he leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek.

“Happy?” He retorted.

“Not with that attitude, I’m not”.

His eyed softened toward her after that and he nestled his face in the crook of her neck where he started leaving warm kisses. He was rewarded with that beautiful little noise she makes that was somewhere between a gasp and a moan. He pulled back to see that wonderful smile, of which he never got tired. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in to kiss her again.

“Much better” she remarked.

His response was another smirk accompanied by a low chuckle. He stroked her hair back from her face and let his hands wander down her neck and shoulders. She watched him with adoring eyes and he felt something flutter in his chest.

“I’ve been a big baby” he groused under his breath.

“Yes you have”. 

He shot her a look and she continued, 

“MY big baby” she avowed while pinching his cheeks.

He swatted her hands away and couldn’t keep from smiling at her. She planted a gentle kiss on his forehead before pressing her head right up against his until their noses touched.

“I love you” he mumbled, feeling a warmth come over his face.

“I love you too”.

“Thank you”.

She giggled,

“For what? Loving you?” She inquired, tilting her head to the side.

“Well yes, that too. Thank you for coming with me” he clarified.

She made a wave of her hand and pulled his head to her chest, holding him tightly. He smiled as she held him, not knowing that she could tell that he was smiling against her. He wrapped his arms around her and slowly stood up, letting her feet hit the ground lightly. She held onto him and buried her face into his chest. After a long embrace, she stepped back to make a proposition,

“What do you say to us putting on a film and getting cozy, hmm?”.

“I say that’s a brilliant idea. Meet you in there” he winked.

“I’ve got blankets” she called from the sitting room.

“I’ve got cookies” he called from the kitchen.

They reconvened on the sofa and she tossed their favorite knitted blanket of hers over them and had the film all ready to go. He kissed the top of her head as she started it. He let himself smile widely as she rested her head against his shoulder and pulled her legs across his lap. His arm wrapped itself around her and he rested his head gently on top of hers. Maybe the dentist wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot to me!❤️


End file.
